Sick Day (Jake 13)
Sick Day is the 11th episode of Jake 13. Summary The cold that Jake began to get from the previous episode is getting worse. Now, the Sorcerer is watching over Jake and is sending animals to attack him and his house. When Jake tries to fight, his aliens are all defective from the sickness. Plot 'Aahh' Jake moaned as he rolled around in bed, clutching his throat. He coughed loudly. Charlotte & Nate walked in. Nate felt Jake's face, it was very hot. Charlotte then handed him some chicken soup. 'We have to go to work, but I told Robbie to stay home and watch over you' Charlotte said. She kissed Jake's cheek and walked out with her husband. Robbie walked in. 'Hey buddy, how are ya?' he asked. Jake moaned again as he rolled onto his back. 'I feel like someone is shoving a sharp metal pole down my throat and ripping everything out of it, one by one' Jake said. 'Here, eat the soup with this in it' Robbie said as he poured a liquid into Jake's soup. 'What is it?' Jake asked. 'It's an alien medicine for human sicknesses' Robbie replied. Robbie walked out and grabbed Marty and brought him into Jake's bedroom. 'Here's a friend to chill with' Robbie said. Jake smiled happily. Robbie walked out and Jake finished his soup, then he fell asleep with Marty. Jake was awoken by a loud crashing noise. He looked down at Marty and saw that his ears were pricked up and he was watching the door. Jake climbed out of bed and walked slowly through his door out into the hallway. 'What the?' he shouted in a scratchy voice. Robbie was laying on the floor, beat up by a dolphin which used it's two fins as feet. He activated the Rognitrix and began searching through for an alien. 'Frosty!' he shouted. Frosty did not look well, he was melting from various different parts of his ice body. He rose his arms to shoot a stream of ice. Ice shot from his hands extremely fast and powerful, then the ice melted into water. The water hit Dolphin, pushing it backwards. 'Oof' it moaned as it flew backwards. Then, it laughed. 'I am from the ocean, you think water will hurt me?' it asked. Frosty melted completely, but his hat's safeguard formed into a water snow-man automatically. He tackled the Dolphin, pushing him through an already broken door and he held the Dolphin onto the ground. He began bashing the dolphin. Then, the Dolphin sucked up Frosty's whole body. 'Refreshing' it said as it stood up. He began to walk back inside when he felt another shot of water hit the back of his head. He turned to see Frosty reformed. 'What is your problem?' the dolphin asked. 'You cannot beat me, I absorb wat--' the Dolphin began saying. Suddenly, he returned to his regular dolphin form. Behind him was Robbie, who had knocked him out. The Rognitrix flashed red and reverted Jake to normal. 'So when he got knocked out he turned to normal? Like the books' Jake said in his croaky voice. 'I had this, you go back to bed' Robbie said as he pushed Jake back in the house. Jake walked into his bedroom and lifted Marty off of his bed, then lay down and drifted back into a sleep. A shadow appeared, levitating in the middle of nothingness. It was the Sorcerer, seen in Hitting The Books, Hard. He was in a dimension that he had created himself. Infront of him was a bubble that showed him everything that was going on at Jake's home. 'My Dolphin failed. Sending in the shark.' Jake was still asleep when he heard Robbie screaming. Jake quickly activated the Rognitrix and transformed into Hyper Pack. 'Damn it! This sickness is making me so defective, I can't think straight. How do I make a spaceship?' he asked himself. He quickly ran to the living room. He saw Robbie being pinned to the ground by a bipedal shark, it was trying to bite his face off. Hyper Pack grabbed a knife and adapted it with his tools and intelligence. He threw the knife and it went right for the shark's fin. It rolled off of Robbie and growled at Jake. Robbie grabbed a sword that was hidden in his shoe and he ran out towards the shark that was now running at Hyper Pack. The shark knocked him back. When the shark looked over back towards Hyper Pack, there was nothing there. He tried to find Hyper Pack but there was no sign of the small alien. Until the Rognitrix began to glow red. 'You're already beginning to time out, after what, four minutes?' Hyper Pack complained. He grabbed tools and made his bag a jetpack. 'What's a great area to get the shark' he asked himself as he began thinking. 'THE EYES AND NOSE!' he shouted. The Rognitrix was beginning to glow a brighter red as Jake flew closer to the shark. It began flashing and beeping just as Jake got there. He poked it's eyes, then headbutted it's nose and it returned to a regular shark. Jake reverted to his human form and quickly jumped backwards. The shark began thrashing around on the ground, trying to eat and get to water. Robbie ran over with an energy box. He threw it at the shark. The box engulfed the shark, and then shrunk to it's regular size. He handed it to Jake and Jake took the box to the ocean. As soon as it got into contact the shark swam out of the box. Jake returned inside. 'I'm not going back to bed, someones obviously out to get us and I'm not leaving you' Jake said. 'Fine, stay here, I'll make you some more soup, but the sickness is making your alien's powers all defective and the Rognitrix is timing out quicker and taking even longer to recharge.' Robbie walked off spent 10 minutes cooking a large pot of an Italian chicken soup. He made Jake a bowl and passed it to his brother. 'You have to eat that whole pot' Robbie said. The two brothers then sat down and waited for the next thing to strike. Jake woke up to a loud crying noise. He looked over at Robbie, Robbie was just awakening too. Jake looked over to the empty pot that held his soup, then he looked outside. A whale lay there at the shore. 'It's a beached whale!' Jake shouted. The two ran out to check it, but the whale stood on it's fins just as the shark and dolphin had. 'Oh crap!' Robbie shouted. 'Get inside!' Jake ordered. 'NO!' Robbie replied. 'You can't do this on your own, your Rognitrix is being defective, it could time you out within a minute!' Robbie pointed out. Jake's sick face grinned, 'with my theory, I will only need a minute.' Jake activated the Rognitrix and became Fire Lizard. He checked himself out, he was a blue lizard with water gushing out from the volcano on his back. 'Yes! I knew it!' he shouted. The Rognitrix was already beginning to glow a faint red. 'I got two minutes, let's do this!' he shouted. He shot a strong ball of water from the volcano on his back. It pounded the whale right in it's chest, pushing it further into the ocean. Fire Lizard swam after it. 'I can swim too? Man ''Ice ''Lizard is great!' he said. Ice Lizard swam out into the ocean, after the whale. He got close enough and began shooting balls of ice at it. After it was weakened, he breathed a large amount of frost over it, freezing the entire whale. The Sorcerer's control over it was removed and it broke out of the ice, then it swam off. The Rognitrix began glowing a bright red and was about to start flashing. He quickly swam back to shore, just as the Rognitrix timed out. 'Two minutes to defeat an enemy... New record' he said proudly. 'Hey! I'm not sick anymore!' he cheered. Robbie pat his brother's back. 'Great, now you can do some chores.' The two laughed when a bubble appeared infront of them. The Sorcerer's silhouette was shown. 'I will destroy you, and steal your wizard's band, then I will be all powerful and rule the Galaxy!' he shouted. Then, the bubble popped. Jake and Robbie looked at eachother, worried. Major Events *Jake and Robbie first speak to the Sorcerer Characters *Jake DeBrino *Robbie DeBrino *Nate DeBrino *Charlotte DeBrino *Marty Villains *Dolphin (Controlled by Sorcerer) *Sorcerer *Shark (Controlled by Sorcerer) *Whale (Controlled by Sorcerer) Aliens Used *Frosty *Hyper Pack *Ice Lizard Trivia *The Sorcerer from Hitting The Books, Hard returns. Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Jake 13 Category:Filler Episodes